Closest Borders
by Texmex007
Summary: Rosa(N.Mex) knows how it feels to have an overprotective brother,and Raúl(S.Mex) is no exception, especially after Alfred "stole" land from her.Raúl forbids Rosa from talking to Alfred, and has threatened the gringo multiple times.However, not even Raúl can prevent the feelings building up in Rosa's heart as she and Alfred are chosen to be dance partners in the United Nations Ball!
1. Chapter 1 Announcement

As a Mexican-American, I couldn't help but feel compelled to write this. I do not own Hetalia, the honor goes to Hidekaz Himaruya. I did, however, create and design Rosa and her brother Raúl. Hopefully, i'll be able to scan my drawings of them soon. I alternate between the country's name and the character's names, so sorry if I confuse you! Oh, btw,this story does have some Spanish phrases :)

Raúl and Rosa are tan, they both have green eyes (inherited from Father Spain) and they differ in height.

Ch.1

_ ¿Por qué yo? _thought Rosa bitterly as she heard her name be announced during the World Conference as the meeting turned to the event of the upcoming United Nations Ball. The topic was over which country was being paired with which. Germany's booming voice filled the entire room.

"N. Mexico, you will be partners with America!"

Alfred, standing across from her and chatting to Arthur and Kiku-kun, looked up to hear his name and scanned the room for the short Hispanic. When his cerulean eyes found her emerald ones, his face lit up like the fourth of July. As hard as she tried to resist, she couldn't help but smile back at his boyish grin. She felt another pair of eyes resting anxiously on her; she didn't have to look to know it was her older brother Raúl.

As much as Rosa tried to tell herself that she hated America (which she could never fully bring herself to do), Raúl hated him with a deep passion ever since Alfred took land away from Rosa when he was 14 and Rosa was 12(15 at the time, Raúl had been away tending to Father Spain's affairs). Sure, she wasn't too happy about that, but venting over it wasn't going to get her very far, for goodness sake, she was 17 now; what's past is past and that's that. She shook her head at the thought as she walked out of the conference room and towards the ballroom. When she arrived, she approached Hungary, who seemed to have a troubled look to her.

"¿Qué paso? What's happened? you look down." said North Mexico, sitting next to the girl in the green dress.

"Oh it's nothing really" replied Elizabeta, smoothing out the folds of her dress "it's just that.. well, I got paired with Roderich" the two girls looked over at the Austrian violinist, tuning his violin. She continued, "and I'm happy, I really am. But Gilbert seems upset."

Rosa spotted the Prussian with Ireland and Scotland, who seemed to be guzzling down beer. She sighed- she knew how hard it had been lately for Elizabeta; her feelings for the two men were still torn. Rosa put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It'll be okay- with that much alcohol he's bound to forget the whole thing anyway, and besides" added Rosa, rolling her eyes "at least you didn't get paired with 'The Hero'."

Elizabeta laughed at the reference. "I don't know" said the Hungarian, "I think you two are perfect for each other."

Rosa blushed, her eyes looking down on the floor "Yeah, well, tell that to my brother." said Rosa tiredly.

"I..I'm sorry he still feels that way." frowned Elizabeta

"Me too" whispered Rosa.

Ludwig's voice once again filled the entire room, asking everyone to be with their partners. Rosa gave Elizabeta a small squeeze on her shoulder as she got up to leave.

"Buenas suerte; good luck Eliza" smiled Rosa as she saw Roderich approach them. "You too" grinned Elizabeta

She approached the tall blonde, never averting her gaze from the cerulean blue pools behind his glasses.

"Hi Rosa" he bowed to her. she wasn't wearing a dress- just jeans, a long-sleeve dress shirt, a button down vest, and a red bandana around her neck. she had left her sombrero at the door of the ballroom. she gave an awkward curtsy. As the instructor, Spain, demonstrated on how to hold your partner, the silence of the room gnawed at her. she glanced over to her brother, who was holding Belarus in the proper position: one hand holding Natalia's, the other around her waist. Alfred followed her gaze.

"Oh that's how you do it." said Alfred, slipping his hand around the girl's waist. Rosa jumped slightly.

"Sorry" said America as he gently took her hand into his "I didn't mean to scare you." after about thirty minutes of them dancing silently while everyone was chattering, she spoke.

"Why me?" asked Rosa, as if Alfred would actually have the answers. Alfred was only two years older then her, and they had known each other since they were little- Father Antonio and Mr. Arthur used to arrange play dates for them all the time; and they were there for each other when it came time to revolt and be recognized as an independent country. She knew how hard it was for him to leave Arthur's side…

America answered as if it was to another question altogether, pulling her closer to him " Between you and me, I think it's because everyone knows we share the closest borders…"

She looked up into those blue eyes of his, blushing fiercely as they continued to dance; never looking away from his eyes. To her, it felt like she had just entered into another space and time. That was, until the music stopped. they also ceased to dance, but he still held her.

"Um, I think we are finished with today's practice" said Rosa quietly.

"Are we?" Alfred looked around to see everyone start to leave. He let her go.

"That was fun." grinned the Hero

"So it was" replied his unbeknownst damsel.


	2. Chapter 2 La Playa

Ch. 2

"I can talk to Ludwig for you if you want to change partners."

Rosa was relaxed, reading a book, reclining on their living room sofa and stroking her pet Chihuahua, Chile, asleep in her lap. She looked up at her brother from the page she was reading.

"¿Que? Why would I?" she asked. She stopped petting Chile. The little brown dog lifted its head in protest.

"Well" answered her brother, "I know you don't get along well with him, and I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable."

_You're the one who doesn't get along well with him _thought Rosa bitterly. "I'm fine hermano."

"¿estás seguro?" asked Raúl slowly "I mean, all I have to do is ask-"

Rosa cut him off "It's okay; I don't need a partner change."

"You don't have to do this for anyone, you know" commented Raúl.

"It's no big deal" quipped Rosa, adding "besides, I'm more worried about you. You're the one with the crazy, over-obsessive weirdo."

"Hermana!" hissed the older man " Don't talk about Natalia that way!"

"What? Es cierto!" scoffed Rosa, rolling her eyes "and you're more worried about me.."

"well, I don't see how you can be able to stand America!" yelled Raúl "I mean, have you forgotten what he had done to you? He _stole _your land. How can you even stand that guy? I can't!"

Rosa was quiet for a moment. "I don't know" she whispered "I can't bring myself to hate him. I know what he did was wrong. But holding a grudge like you won't get me anywhere."

"I don't understand you at all" exclaimed Raúl, throwing his hands up in the air. Rosa pushed herself off the sofa, and put Chile on the floor.

"Where are you going?" called Raúl down the hall. Chile followed its master out to the door. Rosa scooped up the little Chihuahua and put him in the sombrero tied around her neck and walked out the door.

"Afuera!"

She walked along the cobble path, from their pueblo styled mansion to the main concrete road, not really caring where she went. The sun felt warm on her skin, her tan drawn out more by her lime green peasant blouse. She was glad she was wearing shorts and flip-flops. Pretty soon, she found herself at the top of the stairs leading from the concrete road to the sandy beach. Chile wagged his tail and yipped happily. Rosa sat down on the 2nd to last step. Chile jumped out of the huge hat and ran back and forth in front of her, charging at the sea and then turning tail when the waves broke onto shore.

She laughed at the little dog; it had been a gift from her dad, after she and her brother won independence. Chile was supposed to be a sign that he still loved her. She still loved him too, but she was sure not going back under his roof any time soon.

She continued to watch Chile as he found a sand crab and promptly tried to play with it. He quickly decided that wasn't a good idea when its claws snapped down on his tail, producing a "Yipe!" from the little dog's mouth.

"¡Ten cuidado Chile!" called out Rosa to the dog.

It turned its head to her voice, now disinterested in the unfriendly crab, and ran towards her. Before it reached her, it was then made aware of the huge flock of seagulls that had accumulated not too far away from Rosa, and ran after them next. As the birds took off, Rosa heard laughter from behind her. She got up and turned around to see Arthur, Jack (Australia), and Alfred in their swim trunks and surfboards, watching the little bug-eyed creature.

"G-day Rosa, how's everything sportin' you?" asked Jack as she stood up to greet them. They were all shirtless, well, she could tell Arthur and Jack were, and they were both looking _quite_ guapo. she couldn't bring herself to look at Alfred in fear that she might start freaking out or something.

"Fine- everything's great" stammered the Mexican. _Wonderful. Amazing. Fantastic. __Dios Mío. _"What are you doing here?"

"Jack is teaching us how to surf" smiled Arthur. "Is that your dog?" he pointed out; the little dog chasing the seagulls.

Before she could say anything, Alfred answered for her.

"Yeah- Spain gave it to her."

"Yep" confirmed Rosa, finally looking at him. His chiseled features, dirty blonde hair soaking in the evening light, and oh those ocean blue eyes. _How does he even keep that figure, _Thought Rosa with a twinge of jelousy, _when he's always eating junk food?_ As Jack and Arthur headed out towards the water, Alfred stayed behind.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked America, stepping closer towards her. She immediately backed up- almost falling down the stairs, but not quite. The "Hero" shot out a hand and helped her.

"N-no nada, Gringo" said North Mexico quietly. She whistled for her dog, who faithfully pranced towards her. It wagged its tail at Alfred and then hopped inside the sombrero.

"You look pretty" smiled Alfred, taking in her attire, "I love it when you wear bright colors, it really looks good on you."

"T-t gracias" stammered the blushing Mexican, and without thinking added "You look nice too" she paused, staring at his bare chest. "Well, I mean, you're not wearing much, but it's great. Uh, nice. I mean" she shook her head "You know what? My brother is going to be pissed if I don't get back home soon, so I should probably go now." She turned to run up the stairs but Alfred caught her by the arm.

"Wait" said Alfred hesitantly. He stuck his surfboard in the sand, and with one swift tug he pulled her in and held her close for a hug. At first, Rosa didn't know if she should push him away like her brother would want her to do or not. Before she could decide, however, her body chose for her.

She tenderly wrapped her arms around him, touching his skin, hoping that somehow her happiness would transfer through osmosis. It must have been, because he held her tighter to him.

"Rosa" whispered Alfred into her ear.

"Yes?" breathed Rosa

"Thank you"

Rosa knew what he was thanking her for. It wasn't for the awkward compliment- it was for her companionship. For her understanding. For her. They separated, faces inches from each other. She could dive into those blue eyes of his. She could drown in them for all she cared. He leaned in towards her, moments away from closing in the gaps between their lips…

"HEY ALFRED, ARE YOU SEEING THESE PHENOMENAL WAVES? COME ON BLOKE 'N JOIN US!" hollered Jake, oblivious to the events that were unfolding. The Aussie's sudden outburst surprised both of them, Rosa almost jumping out of her skin as Jake waved at them from atop his surfboard. The two let go of each other, not really able to look each other in the face now.

"Adios" said Rosa quietly as she stepped back up the stairs, she picked up Chile and held him, pressing him up against her chest to try to stop the pounding.

"See ya" called back Alfred, smiling at her as he grabbed his surfboard. He watched her go- he was so close. He kicked the sand in frustration and jogged over to Jake and Arthur, ready to "accidently" drown Jake with his anger.

Rosa locked herself in her room, face still burning. Unaware that her brother was listening on the other side of the door, She put Chile on the floor and grabbed a pillow and put it up against her face, a muffled cry escaping through the pillow.

"_That pinche' cockblocker!"_


	3. What happens down In Mexico

Ch. 3

What happens down in Mexico

**A.N: ****I got the inspiration for this chapter after listening to What Happens Down In Mexico by Toby Keith. I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Toby Keith (I wish I did ****) WARNING. Drunkard, Mischievous Countries on the loose!**

"First things primero" said Rául, a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other "Are we going to have the fiesta at the bar, or la casa?"

Rosa thought about the last time they held their birthday party at the house. It took almost the whole day to remove everyone from their house, and even after that, no one could really remember the night before. Rosa laughed to herself as she recounted the shenanigans that had taken place.

"Definitely the bar" giggled Rosa

"Okay" chuckled Rául, recounting the same things she was "what about the cake?"

Rosa pursed her lips "Who's making it?"

"Ludwig" replied the older sibling nonchalantly. Rosa raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know he could bake" she said, adding hopefully "think he knows how to make _tres leches?_"

"I'll ask" noted Rául, "So" he added after a moment of thought "How's it feel to be turning 18?"

"I don't know" said Rosa honestly "I'm sure I'll find out when it happens." Her birthday was in two days. She wasn't really feeling the excitement yet.

"You know Dad will be there" said Rául matter-of-factly. Rosa knew. Father Spain always came each year.

"Is there anything else?" asked Rosa, trying to change the subject. It made her somewhat uncomfortable when Antonio came to their parties- she felt like she was betraying him.

"Si, that's it" Rául checked it off. The siblings looked at the stack of invitations on the kitchen table. "Tell you what" said Rául, making a reach for the stack "I'll take half, and you take half. We'll both meet back here in two hours. Sound good?"

Rosa nodded with a smile. She took her half and bounded out the door, already set on the first house she wanted to go to.

She arrived at the gringo's house, her hand involuntarily shaking as she rang the doorbell. After hearing the distinct chime to "Oh Say Can You See", she was surprised to see a pair of purple eyes instead of blue.

"Hi Rosa!" said the purple eyed boy, wearing a red and white hoodie with green sweatpants. His wavy brown hair bouncing behind him "It's been a while!"

Rosa smiled warmly at the boy "Hey Matthew!" she exclaimed. The Canadian pulled her into a bear hug and let her in, whispering to himself something to the effect "I've been meaning to change that damn bell."

"Hey Alfred, guess who's here!" called Matthew up the stairwell.

"Be there in a sec Matt!" drifted a groggy voice down the stairs. Matthew turned his gaze to the Mexican.

"So what's up Rose?"

Rosa smiled and handed him an invitation. Matthew read it and couldn't help but cry out "Already!? Wow, time goes by so fast!"  
"Yeah, tell me about it" said Rosa. She still remembered Matthew running around in a dress. She was sure he was thinking the same thing.

"Man, to think you'll be turning 18… we've been friends for how long?" he asked incredulously. She just laughed.

"Too long" she said "but NFT for life, right buddy?"

"Totally!" said Matthew, and with that they gave each other a high-five. NFT or Northern Friends Trio was what they had called themselves when they were little. Not before too long, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and looked just in time to see Alfred's reaction to her presence. He wore a huge smile on his face.

"Hey!" exclaimed. He sported a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He scooped up his guest in a hug and spun her around, against her protests. When he finally let her go she had to hold onto his shoulder so she wouldn't stumble from the dizziness in her head.

"I came to invite you to my party" smiled Rosa, handing the invitation to the excited American.

"T-thanks Rose!" stammered Alfred "We'll be sure to come!" he slapped his younger brother's shoulder. He didn't see the Canadian wince. He then read the location area, a smirk forming on his face.

"So you're not having at your place this year?" he asked, adding with mock innocence "How come?"

"I don't know" said Rosa sarcastically "maybe it's because last time it was at my place, _it took nearly half the next day to kick everyone out_."

Alfred and Matthew both exchanged snickers. "I don't remember that" he stated innocently. Rosa just giggled. She patted his back with a devious smile, saying reassuringly "its okay Al, nobody ever does."

Rosa wasn't lying. Since her 16th birthday, a strange reoccurring pattern started taking place: a party would be thrown, crazy things would happen, and then no one but Rosa and Rául would remember what went down. She figured it was probably due to the excessive amounts of tequila shots and who-knows-what-else was served at the parties.

"Well" said Rosa "I'll see you then." She turned to leave, but Alfred grabbed her shoulder, along with Matthew's and brought them both in a hug.

"NFT guys!" said the American, counting off "AL!"

"MATT!" grinned the Canadian

"ROSE!" laughed the Mexican

They gave each other high fives and the brothers watched their friend leave. After she walked out the door, Matthew turned to his brother.

"So" he said, trying to sound cool "what are you getting her?"

Alfred smiled "It's a surprise!"

The next two days came and went, Rosa's excitement finally building up inside of her chest. Finally the day arrived. Rosa laid her head on her partner's pounding chest as he led her through their routine.

"I have an announcement!" said Ludwig. Everyone stopped what they were doing in midstride, Rosa picked her head up.

"Today is Mexico's birthday!" smiled Germany. Everyone turned to the siblings. Belarus smiled warmly at her flustered partner, and Alfred hugged a now furiously blushing Rosa.

"Let go! Everyone is looking at us!" hissed Rosa.

"I don't care about them" whispered Alfred in her ear "It's your day."

She didn't think she could blush harder.

"Th-th- gracias Alemania" she stuttered, a smile spreading across her face.

"There will be a party at the local pub at 7:00 p.m tonight, so let's all try to make it!"

The ballroom roared with shouts of excitement. "Alright" said Ludwig "That the end of practice!" Alfred let her go and smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about?! It's just a birthday…" said Rosa, walking away. Alfred caught up to her and held a hand up. She just looked at the ground.

"It's not just _any _birthday" said America, lifting her chin so he could see into those emerald eyes of hers "It's _your _birthday."

Rosa could feel those killer mutated butterflies migrating from her stomach to her heart.

"Y-estas loco" muttered Rosa.

"So i've been told" smirked Alfred "plenty of times."

She smiled at that.

"Hey gotta go" said he, stealing one more hug "I'd hate to keep England waiting for a meeting" he then winked at her and added slyly "I'll see you tonight." With that, he hurried off to his meeting.

Rául, somewhat listening to Natalia, just shook his head. _Something tells me this night is going to be loco _thought the older sibling.

* * * * * * *Rosa arrived at the pub in a frilly deep green peasant blouse that accented her eyes, form-fitting blue jeans, and deep brown cowgirl boots. Around her waist looped a black belt, her belt buckle sported her flag. Rául showed up in a black and silver sequenced button-up dress shirt, blue jeans, and matching black cowboy boots. As they entered the bar, they were assaulted by a shower of confetti.

"Ay!" shouted Rosa, throwing her hands up in front of herself. Raul just laughed. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the faces of her friends. One pair of brown eyes caught her attention.

"Hilaria!" cried out the Mexican. She hugged the taller Filipino girl tightly "How are you?!"

"I'm doing okay" said the Philippians "I decided to swing by when I heard it was your birthday. I also wanted to see Uncle Antonio."

"Oh okay" said the smaller cousin "Wheres..well, Kiku-kun?" asked Rosa nervously. Hilaria smiled and blushed a little.

"He's around here somewhere" she said, looking around the room for the Japanese "probably talking to China or Thailand. Where's America?"

"Right here." Answered the dirty blonde behind Rosa. He rushed over to her and started to search her arms for bruises.

"Stop it Alfred; I'm okay" she thrust her hands out and showed her arms "See?" she said angrily "No bruises."

Alfred seemed hurt by her tone "I was just make sure.." he muttered.

Rosa just looked away, pretending not watch. She knew he had a past with her, Hilaria, and although she was with Japan now, it still bothered her to see him so overly concerned. _He has a good reason to be_ she thought to herself.

Japan and the Philippians had been together since she was adopted by Spain as a niece. After a long history of helping each other fight against Spain, they had grown closer. It wasn't until he couldn't help her with gaining independence when he gave her up to Alfred to take care of her. Alfred soon fell in love with Hilaria, but her heart wasn't in it. Behind Alfred's oblivious back she and Kiku-kun had a affair. No one knew about it, and when Alfred found out, Kiku-kun had gained full control of Hilaria. She didn't do anything without his permission. During World War II, the stress of being on the Axis side and winning the war payed its toll; and he started taking it out on the Philippians and pretty soon.

During this time, Alfred was so distracted with Hilaria that Rosa had gotten extremely agitated with him, to the point that she was ready to declare war. Of course, Rául was more than ready to go to war with him. She had no idea what had happened with Hilaria and the abuse she was suffering. Ludwig (at the time he had an altered personality) saw this, and tried to send her a letter by some guy named Zemmermann, telling her that if she joined him, she could regain land from couldn't really bring herself to do it though, so she ultimately rejected it. Besides, Arthur had by then interpreted it. This only enraged a broken hearted Alfred, and from then on, joined Hilaria with overthrowing Kiku-kun and helping her gain her independence.

After this, Hilaria was free from Kiku-kun's tyrant attitude. After seeing the pain that he had caused her, he realized his mistake. He quickly tried to make amends, promising never to lay a hand on her, and after a while, he was forgiven. Even though it hurt him, Alfred let her go, and Hilaria returned to a now reformed Kiku-kun.

Rosa had been concerned for Hilaria, her beloved _prima_, but after she found out about the affair, she somewhat lost respect for her beloved cousin. Sure, she didn't like Alfred at the time really, but it still didn't seem right to her.

Now, she stared as Japan walked up and put an arm around her cousin.

"That's all in the past" said Rosa quietly.

"What is?" asked Hilaria. Alfred had left already to go look for Kiku-kun. Despite the past with the Philippians, he somehow remained really, really good friends with him. Secretly, Rosa thought it was his way of checking up on Hilaria.

"Our Childhood" replied Rosa, letting a little emotion show "Our…memories.."

"Oh" said Philippians, pushing a stray hair behind her orange headband "well pushing forward is sometimes the best alternative than dwelling on the past." With that, she pulled her shorter cousin in and wrapped her in a hug.

"TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" shouted someone in the bar. Rosa could've sworn it was Mathias, since the Dane had been rowdy since he walked through the door. Shouts of approval sounded across the bar.

"Hey, Germany, Ireland, Russia, America!" hollered Prussia, the four countries turned their heads to him from where they were "how about a friendly little drinking contest?" Gilbert turned to Rául with a grin on his face "You in?"

Raul laughed while the others lined up at the bar "No" he said "I think I'll judge."

"Suit yourself" said the Prussian.

Prussia looked over at his competitors and realized one was missing. He searched the bar until he found him playing pool with England.

"Hey Alfred, your not going to join?"

The American shook his head no. "No thanks Gil, I think I'll skip the competition" he pointed to the water in his hand. Gilbert just shook his head. Alfred hadn't touched alcohol much since the '20's, and he didn't really want to start now.

It was a close call; Germany placed fifth, Ireland was fourth, Prussia came in third, and Russia took home second. Hungary showed the boys who's boss by coming owning first place.

"Wahoo! OWNAGE!" shouted Elizabeta, patting Gilbert's head "better luck next time, eh?" she slurred, giggling uncontrollably.

Her date, Austria, rushed to her side "Are you ok Eliza?"

Hungary blushed fiercely as he held her to prevent her from falling. Rosa watched as she motioned him closer to her, as if she had a secrete. Roderich obeyed her and listened to whatever gibberish she probably had to say. Rosa had no idea what she said, but later, halfway through the party they both stumbled out of the bar, laughing and having a good time.

France sauntered up behind Rosa as she watched the couple leave and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear "bonjour mon amour."

Alfred and Arthur watched from the pool table.

"Hola Francis" replied the Mexican shakily "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday'" replied the Frenchman, burying his face in her hair. Alfred took the cue stick he was using and started rubbing the point with the cue cube, little bits of powder drifting to the floor.

"Also, I wanted to know if you wanted your present now, or later" he sighed. Rosa thought for a second.

"Depends. What is it?"

France didn't answer right away.

Immense amounts of blue powder now started falling from the floor as America shoved the cube harder into the point. Arthur just raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Francis, if you don't let go in five seconds" said Rosa, annoyed "then we'll have another Cinco De Mayo on our hands."

The Frenchman shivered inwardly, but instead of letting go, he made the mistake of squeezing her tighter, his breath warm on her ear as he finally answered.

"It's my di-"

Alfred had seen enough.

"FRANCE, IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW," shouted the American, pointing the cue stick in his hand at Francis " I'LL SHOVE THIS THING SO FAR UP YOUR-"

France let go of Rosa like she was on fire. He didn't need to hear what Alfred had to say. She watched him slink away towards another group of women through narrowed eyes. England grinned maniacally, watching France run away like a little girl made his night.

"Th-thanks Al" stammered Rosa, relieved to have gotten rid of the pervert.

"Of course" said the American, his anger slowly diminishing.

Pretty soon, it was time for presents.

Rául stood behind Rosa as she started opening presents.

Ludwig had made her favorite sweets, _tres leches_. Feliciano got her a recipe book on dishes prepared with tomatoes. Lovano got her a dark green scarf that accented her eyes, Kiku-kun got her a decorated Asian fan. Russia gave her a bottle of Vodka. Canada gave her a bottle of his finest Maple syrup, England gave her a package of herbs for a really good tea mix, France gave her an all night, unlimited pass to his bedroom (to which she kindly disposed of, much to his dismay), the Philippians gave her a flower barrette, and Spain gave her a "Hecho en Mexico" t-shirt. She had to admit, she was liking Father Spain's gift the most. Last was Alfred, who shyly handed her a small purple velveteen jewelry box.

She took the box, her green eyes wide with astonishment. She opened it slowly in a manner that only she could see it. Everyone leaned in to see what it was except Alfred. There in the silk cushion lining, laid a gold chain necklace with what appeared to be the right half a heart. On the heart was her flag. She looked up at him questioningly, wanting to know where the other half was. He motioned her to be quiet as he pulled out a similar gold chain from under his shirt. On it was hanging the matching left half of the heart- an American flag depicted boldly on it. He then tucked it back in.

"What is it?" inquired Hilaria.

"It's a necklace" breathed the Mexican. _A beautiful, amazing, necklace_ She thought, a blush spreading across her face.

Rául raised an eyebrow, and stared strait into Alfred's face. He could see the happiness he felt from Rosa's reaction. He could even see the smallest glint of gold on his neck. Rául couldn't tell what he should be feeling; anger or compassion? Was this a dirty trick of some sort to hurt his beloved hermana, or was this really an act of kindness? For once, he was confused.

"Thank you Alfred" said Rosa tearfully.

"You're welcome" grinned the boy.

She had lied. This gift was her favorite.

Hungary woke up, her head pounding like she had just hit herself in the head with her own frying pan. She rolled out of bed, shivering, and walked to the shower, or where she thought was the shower. Instead, she walked into a closet.

_That's not right…_ thought the Hungarian _I'm sure this is where my bathroom is._ She looked at the clothes in the closet. _These aren't my clothes either…_ They were men's clothes. She stared at the articles of clothing stupidly, until she saw one shirt that she knew. It was a Mozart shirt that she had gotten for Austria.

Austria?

She shivered again. _Why am I so cold?_ She thought, rubbing her hands against her shoulders. That's when she looked down at herself and noticed she wasn't wearing much of anything, just an oversized green t-shirt. She looked over at the bed covers and the sleeping body asleep. Her face began to pallor as she saw his unmistakably messy hair, and the glasses right next to him on the night stand. When she finally realized what she had done, her face turned a deep scarlet red, and she decided it was about time to get out while he slept.

She picked up her things and made a beeline to the door, and ready to run to Rosa's house.


	4. Chapter 4 Who did What?

Ch. 4

Halloween

**A/n: It's been awhile, hasn't it? I do apologize. There are some names(for example the Irish brothers and Scotland) I have given due to 2013 most popular names- since there is no name for them yet…. ) Oh yeah, twincest. Sorry if you disapprove. Anywho, Hello~ It's Halloween; and everycountry is having a good time, until chaos breaks lose! Fear turns to accusations when someone steals one of the Ireland brother's sacred lucky charms! Who could it be?**

"¿Cómo se dice?" questioned the taller and older Mexican sibling "_A-yo-een_?"

Rosa tried hard not to burst out laughing in the middle of the costume store "_All-oh-win_."

She had been trying to get Rául to say 'Halloween' correctly since the moment they woke up that morning. She thumbed through the racks of costumes.

Fairy? Maybe. If she was 3.

"All-'"

Witch? She was that two years ago.

"oh-"

Sexy nurse? Rosa raised an eyebrow. She knew what she was getting for Ukraine.

"win"

She pushed a witch's costume, a vampire costume, and a frilly princess costume away from her. She thought about going as Belarus, but decided that igniting war with her brother's dance partner wasn't such a bright idea. She flipped a monkey costume out of her way and caught sight of something gold and crimson.

It was a deep, blood red jacket with gold lining and a white, frilly collar; its cuffs were adorned with sapphire rhinestones that twinkled in the light. Underneath the coat was a white dress shirt, and matching red and gold pants. Atop of the costume was a large, black hat with a white Jolly Roger logo on the front and white feather plumage tumbling out the side of the hat. A brown utility belt hung around the waist, and hooked to it was a sheath for a saber would go. Black boots shined up at her curiously.

"_This is it!" _she thought "_I'm going as a pirate!"_

"Halloween," said Rául triumphantly "I said it!" He hadn't noticed that his sister had been drooling over some costume on the rack.

"Said what?" asked Rosa, dreamily.

"Halloween!"

"That's great." said the younger sibling monotonously. Without even looking at Rául's shocked face, she snatched the costume and sped to the counter.

Rául just looked at her, shaking his head. It was a shallow victory.

"Hey, Cuba-san, what should I be for Halloween?" asked a familiar Canadian.

Cuba finished shoving the spoon full of vanilla ice cream into his mouth and swallowed hard.

"Um, I think you should be a ghost," said the Cuban, inspecting the tube for more of the delicious frozen desert. It turned up empty. He pouted for a second before reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a homemade cigar.

"Why a ghost?" asked Matthew.

"Because amigo, it's classic." he lit his cigar and drew a long breath.

"I guess I could do that," said Matthew "it would only take some old sheets and two peep-holes."

Cuba blew out the sweet smelling smoke into the air "Exactly. It's simple."

Alfred beamed at himself in the mirror, admiring his costume.

"It's only fitting that I wear this," he said to himself , then adding after striking a pose,

"after all, I am the Hero!"

_Ding. Dong_.

Ukraine opened her door and looked down at the little Mexican girl.

"Hi Rosa! What's up?" asked the beauteous Ukrainian.

"Well," said Rosa, blushing slightly as she held the costume in her hands "I was wondering if you had already gotten an outfit picked out yet for Halloween."

Yekaterina smiled "No," she said, "did you have something in mind?"

Rosa grinned and gave her the outfit. Rosa watched as Yekaterina's smile got bigger.

"What do you think Kat?" asked Rosa.

"I love it!" said Kat, hugging her little friend, when she released her she added with a wink "This ought to knock out a few countrymen."

Elizabeta walked down the busy sidewalk her mind plagued with all sorts of thoughts- especially now since what had happened during Mexico's birthday party. A scarlet hue started spread across her face as she replayed that morning in her head.

_Roderich. I slept. With Roderich._

She hadn't talked to him since that day, mostly because she was doing everything in her power to avoid him. She didn't know if he remembered what exactly went down in his room, but if he did, Elizabeta was sure he was beating himself up for it.

It wasn't that Roderich didn't like her- she knew he did. But he had values. Against his better wishes, he respected her, mentally and physically. Unlike Gilbert.

_Gilbert._

A lump started to lodge in her throat. Gilbert and Roderich were on the opposite sides of the spectrum. Gilbert was loud and brash, he did what he wanted, and she had to use her frying pan on him more than one occasion where his hands roamed a little too far for her taste. Roderich, on the other hand, was quiet and calculated, he always thought of her first, and for the most part, his face never really met her frying pan.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" called out a familiar voice. She looked up to see who she had run into. A familiar pair of crimson eyes stared at her underneath long snowflake hair.

"Oh, It's you Eliza" said Gilbert, his tone now much softer. He smiled down at her, "I haven't seen you in a while- are you okay?"

_Not now._

"Y-yeah" said Elizabeta, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Gilbert "You seem a bit spacey."

"I'm just thinking about my costume for the Halloween party." lied Eliza

"Speaking of parties," said Gilbert, slightly annoyed "Where did you go after Rosa's birthday party? I saw you and Roderich leave together…"

"What are you implying?" demanded Elizabeta, her hands instinctively reaching for the frying pan secured on her belt.

"Woah, woah!" Gilbert's hands shot up involuntarily in defense "I wasn't implying anything! I was just concerned about what happened!"

Elizabeta lowered her hand. She sighed before answering "Nothing happened. Nothing at all. I got to go, okay?"

Gilbert watched the love of his life walk away from him, wondering what he did wrong.

The Irish twins, Aiden and Liam, stood in front of the mirror in their costumes, dressed in green from head to toe.

"If I catch you does that mean I get three wishes?" asked Aiden, wrapping his arms around his twin.

Liam smiled devilishly "Who said I didn't want to get caught?"

Aiden returned his twin's smile, leaning in closer "In that case.."

Scotland came bursting in the room, apparently with a huge announcement "Hey guys-"

His face turned to the same hue as his blood red hair. "UGH THAT IS SO GROSS I WISH YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS IN FRONT OF ME!"

The twins smirked at him "Aww I think he's just jealous~" cooed Liam, "Come here Scottie, you can join us."

"I'm not getting anywhere near you freaks," spat Scotland, "I just wanted to let you know North Mexico is on her way here to talk to the runt(meaning Arthur)" he turned around and added with daggers in his eyes "so be on your best behavior."

"we're 20 years old!" whined Liam. Aiden stuck his tongue out.

Rosa made her way down to the Englishman's house. She had come to ask if she could learn what herbs make good tea like what Arthur always seemed to drink. According to her brother, Arthur also seemed to be interested on how to make hot chocolate.

_Ding dong_.

She didn't have to wait long before a familiar red head opened the door.

"Good day Rosa!" smiled the red head.

"Oh, good day to you too, Ian" grinned Rosa, as their green eyes met. Funny how many shades of green existed in the world.

"Come on in" gestured Scotland; Rosa graciously walked inside and smiled at the dirty blonde lounging in his armchair with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Ello Rosa" said the Britain, after taking another sip of tea.

Rosa's ears burned from hearing that wonderful accent of his. Actually, this was probably her favorite house to visit- the boys never let her down when it came to hearing their amazing voices.

"H-hi" she stuttered. She couldn't help but feel nervous around Alfred's colonizer. She always had a secrete crush on the quiet Englishman, but she knew it would never work out. After a moment, she remembered once again why she was at his house.

"I brought the cocoa" she said, holding up the ingredients.

"Good, good" said Arthur, placing his empty tea cup on the stand next to his armchair and standing up,

"Lets get down to business, eh? If you follow me, We'll start with the herbs…"

After a good half hour of explaining what herbs where good for what, Arthur decided to change the conversation towards a more casual tone.

"So what are you going as for Halloween?"

Rosa didn't expect that question. She grew very quiet for a moment as he continued to tend to his other plants.

"Well?" asked Arthur after he didn't hear an immediate response.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" she asked playfully. Arthur just looked at her and chuckled quietly.

"I'm going as a wizard" said Arthur, adding in his head _I've had lot's of practice._

"Oh," said Rosa "that's cool."

"Your turn" reminded Arthur.

"Right," she said "well, I'm going as a pirate."

Arthur's thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Oh really?" he asked, now _very_ interested, "and why exactly are you going as a ..Pirate?"

"I don't particularly have a reason. I just think that they're cool."

Arthur smiled darkly, the good ol' days were coming back to him "So the little girl thinks pirates are 'cool' eh…?" he looked at her intently, "You know Spain was a pirate too."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I think pirates were interesting; it's an interesting lifestyle." corrected Rosa. It was too late.

"Was it EVER!" he exclaimed, "It was like I had the world in my hands!" his expression deflated quickly. "And then I lost it…"

"Is this a bad time..?" asked Rosa, making her way slowly towards the door.

"Eh? Oh no, it's fine. Everything's fine. Fine…" mumbled Arthur, keeping his eyes on his hands. The hands that raised a certain rebellious colony...

Rosa decided it was about time to leave anyway. She made a beeline to the door and headed out into the bustling sidewalk before England could catch up to her.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!" shouted a familiar Prussian, his black

cape cascading around him. His brother just shook his head at him.

"Oh would you lighten up Ludwig? I mean seriously, the dead seem to have more spirit than you!" laughed Gilbert, his bloody fangs glistening. He did make a convincing vampire.

"Good one!" quipped Switzerland, dressed as a teenage girl named "Bella" from some hit vampire movie. Rosa wasn't sure what it was called.

Ludwig just rolled his eyes. He wasn't really into the whole dress-up thing; but his brother had convinced him into doing so. He wondered if being an overgrown dog was supposed to be scary.

"I'll be the vampire and You'll be the werewolf, bro. it'll be perfect!" Gilbert had said.

Ludwig just grumbled.

"Hey, guys!" cried out a certain Chinese man. Ludwig turned around to see him. He nearly face-palmed himself when he did.

"You've got to be kidding me."

There before him was Wang Yao; in a panda bear suit. _This guy is how old?_ Thought Ludwig. Then he saw the man next to him. It was Turkey, as a…Turkey? He just stared at the Turk. _I got to admit, it is pratical._

"Hey Germany, I see you are a werewolf! How nice." Ludwig turned to see Italy appear out of no where, dressed as…a tomato fairy?

This time, Germany did face-palm himself.

The Mexico siblings soon made their arrival, Rosa in her pirate costume and Rául in his Zorro attire. Rosa made sure to step with swagger and extreme confidence in herself like she had seen in all those movies she'd watched. Rául kept his cool and decided to just chill out in the corner, along with Belarus. Rosa wasn't surprised when she saw her in her normal clothes.

She was somewhat surprised when she saw her brother. Ivan was all green with black drawn-on stitches, his black jacket and pants tattered, two small metal rods jutting out of his neck.

"Wow Ivan, that's one mean Frankenstein outfit you got there." complemented Rosa.

"Thanks," smiled Ivan, his eyes not quite changing expression. Rosa moved away quickly from that part of the room. She soon bumped into another countryman.

"Oh, quite sorry!" she said as he turned around. Arthur smiled down at her.

"That's quite alright Rose," he said in his charming accent, adding "well, I see you came as what you said- a pirate."

_Oh no please not this again…_ thought Rosa.

"Hey there!"

Rosa turned to the voice- a bed sheet with two peep-holes. She grinned.

"Hey Matt!" she greeted, "Cute outfit."

Matthew was glad she couldn't see him blush under the sheets. Before he could say anything, a blue haired girl with twin ponytails glomped the unsuspecting Mexican.

"Gah! Who is this?!" declared Rosa as she struggled under her attacker.

"It's me, Hilaria!"

Rosa turned around and sure enough- it was. She smiled at her cousin.

"What are you supposed to be dressed as?" asked Rosa politely. Hilaria spun around to demonstrate.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, of course! It's from this group called Vocaloid- they sing really cool Japanese songs!"

"Oh" said Rosa "of course. Speaking of 'Japanese'…"

Kiku-kun came walking up in a Godzilla costume with a painfully monotonous look on his face.

"Was this his idea?" whispered Rosa to Hilaria.

"Yeah, why?" asked Hilaria.

"Well, it's just that he doesn't seem at all that thrilled." admitted the Mexican

"Oh, you get used to it. He never really does," explained Hilaria. She then added playfully "Well, _almost _never, if you know what I mean." She left her cousin with a wink and joined her boyfriend to mingle with the others. Rosa watched her leave through shocked eyes and a red face. Was she really more innocent than her younger cousin?

"Hey Rose!" called another voice from behind her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There stood Alfred, dressed in a superman costume- with the big "S" on his chest and everything.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Al, showing off his biceps. Rosa just rolled her eyes.

"Well, it certainly fits your personality- the whole "I'm the Hero!" complex" she replied.

"Doesn't it though!" exclaimed the Hero, "I saw it and I couldn't help but think it was perfect! I'm so glad you agree!"

"Whatever you say 'Clark Kent'" giggled Rosa. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Does this mean you get to be my Lois Lane?" asked Alfred hopefully.

"Hmm… More like you're Kryptonite," joked Rosa, poking his chest where the "S" dominated.

"I like the sound of that" said Al, a grin forming on his face.

"I bet you do," said the Mexican sarcastically. Before the American could come back with something to say, a series of shouts spread throughout the room- Everycountry turned to see what the matter was. In the middle of the room where the Ireland twins, dressed in their leprechaun outfits and Aiden seemed to be supporting Liam. Ian rushed over to the twins and demanded to know what was going on. After an ominous moment of silence, Aiden spoke.

"Someone stole our lucky charms!"

It took a minute for Rosa to realize that the twins were dead serious. '_Lucky charms?'_ thought Rosa, _you've got to be kidding me._ She and Alfred made their way up to the distraught twins.

"Where is the last time you saw your uh- lucky charms, mis amigos?" questioned North Mexico after she sent Alfred to get a _pluma_ or _lapis_ and paper. When he came back, the twins started to speak.

"Well," said Liam, clinging onto Aiden for dear life, "we were over by the pool table-"

"-And Liam wanted some punch, so I went to go get him some-" picked up Aiden

"-When I was distracted by Australia who wanted to show me a video of his Koala doing something funny-" continued Liam. Aiden interrupted his brother.

"What was so funny?" he inquired.

Liam just laughed, "You wouldn't believe it, some raccoon had started to trespass onto Jack's lawn and-"

"Can we get back to the missing 'lucky charms'?" snapped Rosa.

"Oh, right. Where were we?" asked Aiden.

"Liam got distracted by a video from Australia" answered Rosa.

"Right," continued Liam, "Well, we had them in our jacket pockets and when we reached into them to get the charms, well-"

"They were gone!" finished the twins together.

Rosa finished writing with a frown on her face.

"So we got a case of pick-pocketers huh?" she said. The two nodded.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Ludwig, his dog ears flopping, "empty out your pockets or face judgement!"

Everyone gathered around Rosa and showed their pockets. Ukraine shook her head when she arrived, "I can't believe this happened."

Rosa nodded in agreement.

Greece, dressed as a neko, emptied his pocket to reveal a big ball of fur.

"Greece," questioned Rosa, "you brought a kitty?"

The sleepy country just looked at the cat, "So I did…" he walked away.

Finally, Arthur came. He looked at Rosa, "come on now Rosa- you don't expect me to have them, so is this even necessary?"

"I'm afraid it is," she replied. He sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two charm bracelets that sported multiple charms-two hearts, two shooting stars, two horseshoes, two clovers, two blue moons, two rainbows, two balloons, and two hourglasses.

"Are these your lucky charm bracelets?" asked Rosa as she held them up to the twins. They immediately glomped her, shouting "yes it is!" and "Thanks so much!" they put them on respectively.

"England…why'd you steal their charms?" asked Rosa.

"I…I…I didn't believe they were real!" confessed the Englishman. Rosa shook her head.

"Would you care to press charges?" asked Ludwig. The twins shook their heads, "No," said Aiden, "I think our brother has learned now that he shouldn't take what's not his."

"I agree," replied Liam.

"Well…." said Gilbert, "since everything is back to normal…WHO'S READY TO CONTINUE PARTYING?"

**A.U: yeah, that was pretty lame, but it was funny from my opinion. Hope you enjoyed it-and please feel free to review. ****J**


End file.
